Party
by hylianspeedster
Summary: At a party thrown by Demise, Link is accosted by guests not knowing he belongs to the Demon King and Ghirahim. AU where Demise defeated Link.


Requested by a follower on Tumblr. Also, to the reviewer "FatGuy OnFire" please stop trying to get me to write more on the stories I have marked complete. Or, please sign in so I can reply to your reviews.

* * *

There were demons everywhere.

Link shrank back into the corner, eyes darting around the room in an attempt to locate either of his masters. All he saw however were numerous demons watching him with smiles that caused his heart to pound nervously. Why would Ghirahim make him attend this gathering? He knew it was important to Demise but all of these demons were kind of scaring him.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He slowly looked up to see a large purplish demon grinning down at him.

"A little jumpy are we, human? I happen to like that in my boys."

Link's eyes widened and he tried to move away but found his way blocked by a small crowd of other demons all looking at him like he was one of the many refreshments in the room. He backed up until his body met the wall and looked around frantically for Ghirahim or Demise as the smiling demons closed in on him.

~..~

"Master, may I speak with you?"

Demise glanced down at his sword and quickly excused himself from his conversation as he saw the worried look on the other's face. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Link anywhere? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"He's likely just enjoying the party, Ghirahim. It's the first he's been allowed to join so he's probably having some fun."

"But, Master..."

"If you're so worried about the boy go and find him. He may have simply gotten tired and left. Just be sure to come back and enjoy yourself once you find him, Ghirahim."

The sword spirit frowned as Demise moved off to speak to some other dignitaries. He knew something wasn't right about his skychild going missing. Maybe he had in fact simply gone to bed? Ghirahim decided he might as well check and headed out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway towards the boy's room, he noticed a small group of demons huddling around something. A small glimpse of pink skin and a muffled cry was all the motivation he needed to storm off after the crowd, drawing his sword as he went.

~..~

The crowd of demons around Link had grown even larger as they had dragged the struggling boy out of the room.

Numerous hands were caressing his body and muffling any noises he tried to make as he tried to escape. The first demon who had confronted him was walking ahead of the rest, periodically opening doors and apparently trying to find one large enough for the entire group.

"Pardon me, gentlemen."

Link started at the familiar voice and pulled against the hands holding him, trying to get away as the demons turned to face the voice's owner.

"Lord Ghirahim, it is an honor. Forgive us, we were simply looking for a room to enjoy this human we found at the party."

"Ah I see. Well if you're looking for a large room they happen to be at the other end of the castle."

The former hero's eyes widened in shock. Surely Ghirahim wasn't going to let these men take him!

The lead demon bowed to Ghirahim with a smile. "Thank you, my lord. Perhaps you would like to join us? There ought to be enough of this boy to go around."

"My dear sir, that would be where you're wrong. You see, Link here specifically belongs to the Demon King and me." Ghirahim let a smile creep onto his face and slowly brought his sword from behind his back. "And we don't take kindly to those who bother our skychild."

~..~

As the occupants of the room were slowly silenced, Demise looked up from his conversation. The sight that met his eyes caused the Demon King to stare in shock. His sword was cheerfully walking into the room, pulling Link by the arm. However, what had caused the sudden quiet in the room was the dark liquid splattered across their clothing and skin.

Ghirahim strode up to his master and smiled. "I found Link, Master."

"What...what did you do, Ghirahim?"

"I taught a lesson to some demons who thought they could have fun with the boy."

Demise looked over at the former hero, noting the numerous bruises beginning to show themselves on his arms and sighed. "Did you dispose of them?"

"No, Master, I simply...left them something to remind them never to mess with something of ours again."

"Good. I can't have you killing off dignitaries every time I have a party. Now go get yourself and the child cleaned up."

"As you wish. Oh, and Master?"

"Yes?"

"I very much enjoyed this party."


End file.
